


A Bulgy Problem

by Kuma5335



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma5335/pseuds/Kuma5335
Summary: Makoto has an ingenious idea and need a subject to accompany her on her little adventure on Mementos to test it out.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	A Bulgy Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFutaSmutPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/gifts).



> So... This work probably has some inconsistency and typos I didn't care enough to get rid of them. Also read the tags, this is a smut and persona doesn't belong to me and that thing. So if you're TheFutaSmutSpit, hope you like it. It's not as good as your work tho

“So… um… are we going to go through with this today?” Ann asked me and I turned to her. She was looking very shy, which was kinda cute, in a way. I smiled to her, because today was the day I will finally learn if what I’ve thought in my warm shower was a myth or not.

“What do you think?” I asked her, instead. We were already at the metro station. Nobody in the Phantom thieves, but us two.

“Makoto, I don’t know… we could’ve picked a better place than fucking midday? The place is crowded!” Ann hissed in a higher tone of voice.

“The panther is getting scared? And besides, we’re not going to give this a go at night. My sister would be home and the subway would be closing… no. We’re going to do this now. Just in and out. 2 minutes. I just want to know!”

“Ugh… why did I even agreed with that?” Ann seemed troubled and mumbled to herself as we both entered the bathroom of the subway. We were in a region that wouldn’t be a trouble for both of us, even in mementos.

“C’mon, you know you are curious too. Just imagine if it  _ is _ real. This thing has me bothered for so long, I’m so glad I finally had the opportunity to test this out.” I was anxious, almost drooling, that this hypothesis would  _ actually  _ work.

“So… are you wearing it now?” Ann asked me, after checking that nobody was in the bathroom. I looked at her, sceptical.

“Of course not. Not even me would be able to pull it off, all the way to my home to here wearing it. I put it in my bag here. I’m going to enter one of the stands and wear it, you keep an eye out here.”

“Alright… just hurry it up.” Ann looked at her back, watching the entrance. She was a bit nervous of the acts that would ensue if we were caught, I’m presuming. But me, I have no time to worry about something like that.

I entered the bathroom stall and I sat my bag on the toilet hooking my mini skirt up and taking a long breath. I pulled my panties off and looked down on my bare, but not bald, pussy, covered in nice, brown hair. I laughed internally, as I felt my chest beating faster by the second. Ohh… the thrill. The thrill of being naked in a semi-public space and about to do something o’ so wrong.

I opened my bag, my skirt now all rolled up so it doesn’t fall over my crotch and obstructed my vision. I took the appendages out of my bag. Something that I even couldn’t believe it existed in the confinements of my own house, something that made me go wet in a instant after realizing who it actually belonged to…

A virile, long 12 inches black dildo together with a strap-on appendages that I had somehow found on my very sister’s room. This is it. Of course I knew the size wasn’t very… realistic, to but everything besides that was, to the point I’m thrilled of just grabbing it. The feel of it, the detail to the veins, constructing all the texture of it. It terrifies me. It amazes me as well.

I took a somehow staggering breath as I, with trembling hands, repeat the movements that I had practiced so much at home, putting and removing the appendages and finally strapping this giant cock taut to my crotch and hairy pussy. I grabbed it with both of my hands, with space to spare, and felt like giggling to myself.

“I- I’m ready, Ann.” Oh, my voice was so altered by how anxious and thrilled I was right now. I could feel my nipples hardening, my chest bumping like it was an engine. My pussy starting to get wet. I hear the door open behind me and my pussy got even wetter, because I know that Ann was now behind me, watching me butt-naked and wearing a strap-on.

“Holy fuck!” She exclaimed, after I had turned around and showed her the dido I had actually strapped to me.

“It’s big, isn’t?” I smiled to her, feeling lustrous. “It’s so  _ fucking _ big.” I caressed the whole thing within a smile. I felt so confident wearing this. Is this how boys with big dicks feel? Is this how  _ my sis _ feel wearing this?

“I understand why you said you wouldn’t get away with wearing this the whole trip.” She just sighed, instead. She was blushing and a whole mess. Also self-conscious that she had exclaimed a pretty loud ‘holy fuck’ earlier.

“I’m so nervous. I’m almost don’t want to know anymore… I’d be disappointed if I was wrong, but, what if I’m right?” I sighed.

“Yeah, yeah… let’s do this. Please.” She took her phone out, since I was too nervous to actually enter mementos right now.

“Oh, I’m so anxious!” I said, grasping my fists tightly, but with a wide grin as well, almost that betraying my real emotions and showing how giddy I was.

“I’m just want to get this over with…”

( … )

We reached down on mementos. I looked at Ann and she then at me. Well… I’m wearing my costume, as usual. Ann sure is with her very tight costume as well. It really is tight, isn’t it? I mean… my was as well, but hers… her uniform was just tight enough at the right angles for me to think it’s like a second skin. I could see every curve of her. And the cleavage on her red latex suit is so enticing too.

And at that moment.

*Throb*

I felt something. Something down my crotch. I looked down instinctively, and I saw that I was not wearing the strap-on, and that something as large as that dildo would be very visible with my tight costume. But, at the same time, something was very different. A big, and apparently throbbing and growing, bulge was in my crotch.

“Um… Queen, is that…” Ann asked, obviously looking down at the bulge.

I started to snicker at her, not believing it. Could it be that was true, after all? Just like on how we bring fake guns to the metaverse, and they turn into real guns, if we bring a fake real-looking cock attached to you into the metaverse… 

I started to laugh, not believing my own eyes as I saw my costume become tighter and tighter as the bulge on my own legs become to harden and grow to the already familiar 12 inches that I already knew that this dildo — no — my girl-cock! My girl-cock has!

I stifled my laugh as I looked at my crotch expanding slowly, at every time it twitched. I looked up and saw that Ann was looking at it with wide eyes, covering her own mouth with her pale, slender fingers.

"I can't believe it! It's true, Panther!"

“Y-yeah… that's… pretty impressive." She couldn't take her eyes out of my girl-cock.

“You want to see it fully? Well, me too.” I looked at her as I started to fumble with my clothes. I honestly had no idea to how to strip myself here, but, this is the metaverse. If I think on the right way I'll be able to easily…

Strip myself! The meat slab that k had between my crotch was now clear and bouncing happily. I held it nicely and looked at Ann with a smirk. “Oh, yeah. It's real! It's so real!”

“You seriously can feel that?” Ann asked. I grasped my cock, now fully erect and mighty, feeling the heaviness and the nice feeling that it had, throbbing at my own hands.

I stopped looking at her as I mindlessly stroked it and couldn't help myself but just moan at this feeling. “Ohh…” I moaned. I redoubled my volution as I stroked my cock up and down as I got myself into the feeling of it. I moaned and panted and smiled at this feeling of pleasure that was so alien to me up until this point.

My cock throbbed again and I panted, as I stimulated the girth of it more firmly with my hands. I looked at it. My foreskin covering slightly the tip of my head. And, as I stroked myself, I was also peeling and covering cock with it. This was just amazing. This thing! This dildo! This was dildo wasn't flesh until some seconds ago, but now!

I groped my own tits as I laughed again speeding up my hand that was stroking and stroking my flesh of my new dick and making my eyes roll in actual pleasure. “PANTHER! IT REALLY FEELS GOOD!” My knees got weak and I slightly hunched as my hips shot forward.

Fuck! Agh! So nice! It feels so good! Aaahhh! I started to pant as I masturbated myself. I looked up and realized that Ann was still in front of me. I should really stop masturbating and touching my cock while she look. But, oof. Her own image felt so good to look at it. She was like a half-japanese goddess. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and bigntits were like feel to my cock, in which made my hand start to furiously beat my hard, erected dick.

“Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry! I just can't stop touching myself! Touching my own dick it feels so good! Oh, Panther! How does it look like?! How does it look while I fucking touch my own dick in front of you?!" I started losing control of my movements as I properly speed my legs apart, still standing, and furiously stroked my dick to her image.

Every word I was saying was making her even more embarrassed, it seemed. That was why I was saying it. She was looking so unsettled by everything. She was beet-red, looking tiny and squirming as she looked at me. It was so helpless and sexy that I couldn't control my hands.

“How does this long cock look on my body?! Is it freakish?! Do I look like a freak now?! Are you disgusted?!” I started to laugh at her, revealing my tits to her as I groaned even more in pleasure. “Masturbating is so good. Having a meaty cock is the best! The fucking best!”

Ann wasn't saying anything back, instead she was just starting to pant to me. She had both of her hands inside her own thighs and she was looking very meek. "I… I… I don't think it's freakish."

“Tell me! How do I look! Tell me! Panther, tell me how does it feel to watch me masturbate with my own dick!” I shouted at her in the most controlled voice I could muster. The pleasure invading my head was messing up my logical thoughts.

"It's hot…" she grabbed her own breasts with one hand as she looked down on me, rubbing her other hand inside her thighs, where her clit must be.

"... Panther, turn around." I asked, having a nice idea. Is wasn't about to waste her presence here by just making her look at me. Although she was a nice fap material to look.

"Is this… alright…?" She obliged to my deman and turned around like a good kitty and I prunced on her, putting my hot, but, thrashing dick between her latex-cladded thighs and forcing her legs close on it. 

“Oh, yes!” I moaned, starting to kiss her neck as sloppily as I could, making Ann moan on my arms, as I hold her on her waist, close to my body. "I have a confession to make, Panther. You're the hottest bitch that I ever saw!” I started to jump her ass and rub my dick all over the thighs. "Ohhh… ohh… shitt… this feels… amazing!!”

"Ah… Queen… wait… Aahh~~!!" I started kissing her neck again as I tossed one of my hands towards that defenceless tits she had. My cokc was throbbing even harder. The feeling of her latex-cladded thighs felt incredible while I humped her. I thrusted upwards and felt how hot her crotch, how much she was desiring that piece of meat on my legs. "Do you know how many times I saw you in this costume and I was ready to fuck this pale-white ass of yours?!" I exclaimed.

My words fueled my own thoughts of Ann hunching forward and showing my her bitch ass to me, asking for it like a good kitty. That made my hips thrust forward in response. *SMACK* I thrusted my hips and felt and heard her lewd ass being spanked by my crotch. 

"Ah! This feels the best!!” I grabbed her harder as I started to pump my cock between her legs and moan, arching my head backwards as I did. "Take this! Your stupid lewd Panther! Take my whole cock up! I'm going to show how good it feels to be fucked my me! Aaahhh! Aaarrrgh!!!"

"Q- Queen! You're going too hard! Aaahhh~~~ my ass! My asss~~" She squealed to me as I lost myself to this pleasure it was hitting her ass with my crotch, my cock being squeezed by her thighs. My whole body started moving on its own for the sole purpose of fucking this bitch ass. It felt like it was just exactly the right thing to do.

"I can't stop! Your legs feels so fucking amazing! Aaahhh! But don't worry! This is my cock! There's no way I'm going to release you after just one single time!!!” I screamed, releasing control all over my body as I started to quicken my tempo. I looked down just to see how my cock was being fucked by her thighs as I lost control all over my brakes. "Aahhh!!! Aaarrrgh! AAARRRGH! TAKE THIS! YOU SLUTTY BITCH! SOMETHING IS RISING!!! OHHOOOHHH! I'M EXPLODING! EXPLODING!!!”

I was insanely fucking her thighs as I glued my body with hers, groping her own sizeable tits as I let myself lost to the immense pleasure it rose through my girth, being squeezed by her legs.

“Ohhh shit!!!” Ann panted as I didn't stop fucking her as sprays of jizz started to spurt my cock and was flying through the air non-stop, messing everything on the ground with thick splashes of semen. 

I panted hard as I still held her close to me, my cheeks on her shoulders as I felt relieved for the first time, in a way I didn't even though I ever could. This was the pleasure, a maddening pleasure that I thought it was going to leave me crazy for good. This was just one orgasm, I definitely felt like I could keep going, so just imagine how many times I could…

I laughed at this thought, finally getting some fight back in my body to starting grabbing Ann's body here and there, on her waist and going up for her jiggly breasts, that liked so much to mock me because I can't grab it close to the other Phantom Thieves.

Ann trembled in my hands as always, squirming around as I played with her soft big chest, hastily undressing her bust and getting her delicious tits out of her cat jumpsuit. "H- how can you do this so quick?" She asked me, as I start to rub her hour and bite her neck. I nibble her hear as I punch her pink nipple and thrust her butt with my cock, pulling her towards a wall slowly, reaching out my hand towards her butt.

"Look! A zipper…" I said, whispering softly into her ear as I crept my hands over her crotch.

"W- wait! How?" Ann yelped. I only could snicker to her reaction, feeling my heart moved with joy and excitement as I heard the sound of her zipper being undone.

"I told you. Here things are easier if you just… think." My hands crept down even burgher, reaching the, you guessed it, her hot, needy, pussy! "And you know what I'm thinking now? A little time skip to where you're enjoying my stiff, hard cock.

( … )

"Aahhh! Aaaahh!! Makoto! Yes! Keep fucking me please~~~" she said, her voice screaming over the subway of mementos as I watch her big, reddened ass swinging up and down over my crotch as I kept pushing her against the wall.

Her pussy was tight and I kept exploding my hips against her butt as I was figuratively crawling the walls with how her pussy was rubbing and kissing my large dick as I fucked her quicker with my meat. I never would've thought that was how fucking a girl actually meant, and Gods, am I ever stopping now.

"Say how much you like it inside of you, your little bitch! Say how happy you are!" I made sure I got her body pinned over my weight as I got more intense with how I penetrated my cock. Her pussy was getting ever wetter.

"I love it! I lovee iiiit~~ Aahhh~~ Ohhhohhnn~~~ It's the bessst~~ This was the best idea ever, Makoto~~~ you're so smaartt~~~ I want to be fucked by this harrd meaty cock foreveerrr~~~ Aahhhnnnhggg~~~ Yeessshh~~"

Her hips kept moving down on my crotch the more she talked, trying to match my own movements with her, as I kept cramming my veined cock on her pussyhole like the utter bitch she was, and how I ever wanted to fick this dirty slut!

"That's it, your blonde bitch!~~~ Keep moving this lewd ass over my hard cock of mine! Feel every inch of my glorious cock spreading this dirty little hole you even call a pussy!!"

"Yeesshh~~~ keep pushing meee Makoto-sama! No, mommy! Pound your your lowly bitch like she deserrrvess itt~~~ Aahhhhaaa~~ It feel so good, Mommy~~ Haaahh~ Heaaahh~~ Oh God!!!" 

I pressed her face against the wall as I started pushing my crotch even further down her pussy, really stretching her up. I felt like there wasn't a limit to how good I could ever feel. Maybe this was a result of having sex on metaverse but nothing could compare to this hole I'm fucking at this moment. 

I started thrusting hard, spanking her with my crotch harder and making Ann screams as I hold her squirming body down on the wall, all of her words just a muffled mess at this point as she received my dick deep down to her womb.

"I'll turn your fucking hole until my personal use! When I'm done with you no one will ever approach you besides me, and when I do, it will be just to fuck you like this, because this is will be the only thing you'll be useful to!" I felt my semen start to rise up her again. "Aren't you happy?! Aren't the luckiest of bitches to receive my semen, of all the forms available?! I'll paint you white, your tiny bitch!" I pushed her head out of the wall for a second as I my hips got intense, my ads slapping her meaty ass without fail and any sort of breaks, making horrible noises echoes on the halls.

"Hnnnnggg!!! yesssh~~~ I'm the luckiest~~ I'm the luckiest of all bitches to have my little hot pussy filled with strong semen of my Mommy!!! Aahhhh~~~ Ahaaa~~ yess~~ Mommy~ mommyy~~ cum inside me pmease~~~ make your little bitch scream~~ use my little pussy~~~ OHHH YESSSS~~~!!!"


End file.
